


A Family Affair

by Mayonne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, F/M, Family, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Romance, Short Story, baby bones, baby bones papyrus, baby bones sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonne/pseuds/Mayonne
Summary: It all started when she helped a little boy find his father...That's when she first met Doctor W.D. Gaster. After that initial, fleeting meeting they seemed to find themselves meeting again and again. Whether by coincidence or by fate Sara and Gaster can't escape each other. But that's alright, he enjoys her company, and she enjoys being in his life and in his sons' lives. They feel like they were meant to be a family.And it's going to happen, if his sons have anything to say about it.A Dadster & Baby Bones AU featuring the heroine, Sara, fromGlass Marble Heart





	1. Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough Gaster, apparently. And, right now, I need some dadster! So, enjoy another AU featuring the Doc and Sara. :3  
> Been a while, eh?
> 
> Just know that this will be updated sporadically. And, I don't expect this to be a long story, either. We'll see how this goes. 
> 
> Check out my [ TUMBLR ](http://jarofmayonnaise.tumblr.com/) to see what nonsense I like and reblog! Or, feel free to leave me a message~

Half an hour late already.

She sighed as she locked her phone again. Frustration and disappointment as well as confusion all welled within her as she remained sitting in her seat, looking around at the various other diners and shoppers in the mall. Going out to the mall wasn’t something she had done since her mid to late teenage years, but it was a good central meeting point that she and her friend had agreed on. 

Sara’s food remained only partially eaten by now. She had allowed herself to wait ten to fifteen minutes, giving her friend sufficient time to arrive with some decent excuse. But, after that, she took it upon herself to finally order as she continued to wait. She would have figured that Cassy would send out some sort of text to let her know what was going on and why she was getting later and later, but still there was no word. Cassy was usually better at keeping Sara informed, especially since they hadn’t seen each other much since graduation, but over the past few months communication was drying up on her end. 

Perhaps her friend had found someone, and was now too busy with her significant other to hang out once it a while. But even then Sara figured she would have gotten some sort of notice about the change in her relationships. Social media does that, right? The blonde woman picked at the few chips still sitting next to her sandwich but made no real commitment to take a bite from one. She still was hoping that Cassy would suddenly show up, breathless and apologetic, as she would sit herself down and immediately order the first thing to catch her interest on the menu that Sara held onto, just in case. 

But, another five…ten…fifteen minutes later than that and still nothing. 

By this point she just figured that her friend had bailed on her. Why she would do that, Sara didn’t know, but it happened all the same. The woman leaned back in her seat and figured she ought to finish up her food and enjoy what she could of the situation. Perhaps she could take a stroll through the mall, pop into a few stores, and do some general window shopping, maybe even buy something if it caught her fancy. 

It was still a somewhat slow process as she went through her food, pausing now and then to think about what Cassy might be up to and why they had gone through all this planning to meet up again when the woman was just going to fall through on it all. It was a good thing that she did, however. She was on the last couple of bites of her sandwich, her pickle spear and a few chips sitting off to the side waiting to be finished off as well, when a sound and movement caught her eye.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small figure in an orange colored shirt. A red scarf, clearly twice as long as the boy was tall, was bundled up into one arm while his other rubbed at his eyes. Well, his sockets. It was a child-sized skeleton monster who sniffled and hiccuped as he shuffled along. Glowing, orange colored globs of magic, acting as tears, welled around the rims of his shut eyes and came down in fat drops that lingered on the floor before fading away. The sight tore at Sara’s heart. 

Before the boy wandered too far from where she sat Sara quickly looked around the general area for anyone who might be searching, as she was. She couldn’t see or hear anyone calling out for the child, so she slid out of her seat and squat down on the balls of her feet to be closer to eye-level with the monster child. 

“Boy,” she called out gently, “what’s the matter? Why are you crying?”

Thankfully he heard her, turning to face her as he tried to wipe away the tears that kept falling. The action only made the magic based tears falling from his face stain his hands in that same softly glowing orange color, easily falling through all the little gaps and splattering into the floor. There was even a bit of a glow along his face and under his eyes, giving a semblance of how a human’s face and eyes flushed as they wept. 

He looked at her a few moments, almost blankly, like he was finally realizing that there was a person connected to the voice he heard. As he turned around to fully face her fresh tears spilled from his eyes and his hand gripping at excess length of the over-sized scarf around his neck tightened. 

“Nyeh! Daddy!”

Sara scooted closer before she settled herself into a kneeling position in front of the child. “You’ve lost your daddy?” she asked, her voice still gentle. The boy made no gesture, but his calling out a second ago was enough of an answer for her. Once again she looked around to see if there was any other monster who was as desperate to find something as the child was emotional. Sadly, there was no sign yet of the father figure in question.

“What’s your name little guy?”

The boy sniffed and coughed before he spoke up again. “Puh-puh-wuss,” he said, his voice strained from the amount of crying he had already done. 

Puh-puh-wuss? Sara had to give herself a moment to try and decipher the boy’s attempt at saying his own name. Part of it was rather cute hearing him try to say it, but the other part of her was wondering why his parent, or parents, would give him a name he couldn’t easily say. She quietly repeated the name to herself as she worked it out.

“Papyrus?” she said, unsure, as she looked at the boy. He sniffed again as he nodded his head. “Okay, Papyrus. My name is Sara. Do you remember where you last saw your daddy?”

The questioning seemed to help distract him from the actual act of crying since the tears had stopped flowing, leaving behind only the welled up pools at the rims of his sockets, though even then they were either drying up or also falling to the floor and steadily diminishing. He pointed in the direction that he had wandered from, but said nothing more. Sara could only assume how young he was at the moment and figured that, due to his youth, he wouldn’t be able to remember where exactly he had come from.

The corridor of the mall he pointed to, however, was quite a long one, and if she recalled correctly there was an additional rotunda that broke off into three directions. There was no telling or close or far away Papyrus’s father was. For all she knew, he could be on the other side of the corridor, at some store there and unaware of his son’s disappearance or searching in every shop along the way in a search for him. 

As much as she wanted to try and help Papyrus find his father by heading back that same way it would look odd, as well as suspicious, for her to be walking with him. Someone might assume that she made off with him on purpose. Another thought, however, came to her head, one that she had not thought of since your own youth: if you’re lost stay where you are. Keeping the boy at her table was a better option than letting him continue to wander the halls of the mall on his own and possibly miss his father due to poor timing. She only hoped that his father would show up soon.

“Well, if you last saw your daddy that way, and that’s where you came from, then he should be coming soon,” she said, trying to keep her voice sweet and optimistic for his sake. “Do you want to sit with me while you wait for your daddy?”

Papyrus nodded his head. With a small, hesitant smile she reached out for him and dabbed at his eyes to dry them of the remaining magic tears that clung to his face. They left a faint tingling sensation on her skin before they faded away. With the tears now gone, though the glow on his face from his crying was still there, Sara helped to hoist him up onto the chair opposite of hers. She quickly waved down a waiter that was passing by to check up on another table and asked he bring some milk for her table’s new occupant. She also spread out a spare napkin to share some of her remaining chips, placing it in front of him. It was rather cute to see how he barely fit in the seat. (What he really needed what a booster, but she hoped that his father would show up sooner than her figuring she ought to ask for one).

“So, how old are you Papyrus?”

“Three!” he replied. Though, with his childish pronunciation it sounded more like he said “free,” but she understood nonetheless. A little bit of a smile had come back to him as well, and it made him steadily appear cuter than he already was. 

“Three? My, you’re already growing up into a big boy, huh?” Papyrus gave a shy “nyeh” as his smile continued to grow. He munched noisily on the chips she offered, making little eating sound effects of “nom” whenever his mouth wasn’t too full to actually say it. He enjoyed the milk even more, quickly slurping that up, so Sara ordered another for him.

The wait for Papyrus’s father wasn’t a long one, thankfully. She had only just finished eating her own food and washing it down with the remainder of her drink when she heard the faint echo of a voice calling out over and over. She looked over in the direction of the voice, and sure enough there was another monster striding through the mall corridor looking quite worried as he held onto the hand of another child trotting alongside him to keep up with his long gait. 

Eventually the monster child heard his father’s calls and gleefully waved his arms, spilling some of the milk he hand in his hand out of its straw. “Daddy!” he called out. But the look on his face faded as his father spotted him and saw a mixture of emotions on the man’s face. Sara was just as surprised. She hadn’t expected Papyrus’s father to be the well-known Doctor W.D. Gaster. 

Monsters were still only a fairly recent change that the world went through. A little over two years ago they emerged from under Mount Ebott, surprising all the known world for their being real rather than simply stories and imaginary creatures thought up by storytellers and children. Sara had been close to graduating with her History degree, and was all the more grateful for it since the appearance of monsters inspired her to work with them and discover their past.

Numerous monsters eventually emerged from the rest of their kind to be quite popular or respected. The robot Mettaton was an example of the popular side of monsters, his shows and albums were international hits. The shy, shuttering dinosaur-like monster who built Mettaton, Doctor Alphys, also gained notoriety for her knowledge in engineering and robotics. The former king and queen of monsters worked alongside their adoptive child, Frisk, to bring full equality to monsters, as well as promote the benefits of the two races working together. 

Doctor Gaster was his own celebrity within the sphere of sciences as well. A genius in the fields of chemistry, physics, engineering, and magic, the monster was one of the first to be approached by other scientists for his knowledge and understanding of how monster-made products worked. And since the emergence of monsters he had also worked alongside other known scientists to help with projects that combined the best of monster and human technologies. 

“Papyrus! There you are!” There was audible relief in the doctor’s voice, as well as a hint of anger. He stopped short however, and recollected himself as the faintly purple colored lights in his eyes landed on Sara. 

“Are you the one I have to thank for finding my son?” he asked. He kept his gaze on the woman even as he knelt down for Papyrus, who had slid from his seat and went over to his father, and scooped the child up his arms before he rose to his full height again.

“It was nothing,” she replied. “I couldn’t stand to see him in that state. Sad and scared. I’m just glad you found each other again.”

“Even so, I cannot thank you enough for helping me find him again,” he countered with a weary and relieved smile, offering his hand to shake. 

Sara noticed the small holes cut into the palms of his hands, appearing about an inch or two in diameter. A moment later she returned the gesture and the two shared a brief handshake with gentle grips. 

“May I ask your name?”

“Sara Rhode.” 

“Thank you again, Miss Rhode. Papyrus knows not to wander off, and yet he did.”

“Sorry, daddy,” Papyrus murmured, his voice muffled as he kept his face partially hidden in his father’s clothes. 

“Don’t do it again. You had me worried sick.” Doctor Gaster said softly, yet firmly, as he lightly leaned his head against his son’s. He then brought his focus back on Sara. “I shouldn’t take up any more of your time.”

“Oh, no, it’s quite alright,” she replied. “I hope the rest of your day goes well.”

“And to you as well. C’mon Sans, let’s go.”


	2. A Day at the Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting such encouragement and support for a silly little story idea like this one after just one chapter! ;;u;; Y'all are great.

_One Month Later…_

The machine beeped as her ID card was scanned and registered. A moment later the lock to the door keeping unauthorized personnel out popped open and she slid inside. Unlike the rest of the museum, which had the quiet din of people shuffling through the halls and rooms as well as holding hushed conversations so as not to disturb the other visitors, these parts of the building were almost always completely silent. 

There was a growing collection of artifacts and other historical pieces as each day passed. Each piece had been carefully removed from its previous place on the museum’s main floor, and then placed into these storage areas to make room for the exhibit that was opening come the weekend. Not only that, there were other areas that held special equipment and personnel who worked on particularly delicate pieces, who either helped maintain or continue in the process of restoration. 

Sara’s footsteps were muffled in this particular part of the building, so she quietly called out to a colleague of hers, so as not to startle the poor thing. An equally soft, but tinkling, voice replied to her calls and the woman’s mouth curved upwards into a gentle smile as she found the little Whimsun, a monster who appeared to be a mixture of a ghost and a fairy. Standing off to the side, encouraging and guiding the monster, was another human. 

“It’s looking great, Whinnie,” Sara commented, her voice still soft as she peeked her head past the heavy plastic drapes that separated the workstation from the rest of the room. 

Whinnie gave a proud smile at the praise and returned to her task. The human beside her was her superior and helped to teach the Whimsun how to go about the process of restoring ancient pieces. Her work was greatly appreciated at the museum for various reasons. First, her tiny form allowed her to work with small pieces that might prove difficult to manage for a human without special tools. Second, due to her being magic-based she left no fingerprints, and carried no bacterias or chemicals within herself that might prove harmful during the process of restoration. While her superior had to wear gloves and act with the upmost care around the pieces, Whinnie could move freely through projects without worrying. 

Sara quickly slipped back out of the area were the they were working and resumed her stroll. Pulling out the tablet she had tucked under her arm she went about her daily task of checking off each artifact and piece of art currently tucked away until the upcoming exhibit was over.

∙ ∙ ∙

Later on in the afternoon Sara was back out onto the main areas of the museum. She had a few roles to play in the building, and her current one was that of a semi-guide for visitors as well as a general observer to make sure people--namely, children--weren’t leaning onto cases or simply getting too close. She and a few others wandering the building helped as extra eyes for the security that were scattered here and there.

The museum was getting a little busier as news for the upcoming exhibit continued. A large banner had been hung outside the main doors to the museum itself, advertising one select piece and bold letters informing readers of the fascinating objects and history to be found during the month-long event. 

With permission from the king and queen, as well as a few historians and scholars from their race, the museum had received permission from monsters to showcase a variety of historical artifacts that they brought from the underground. Though there were a few monster families wandering about, as well as school groups that planned ahead for which day and time to visit, the majority of those who took interest were humans. It pleased Sara to see her kind showing the curiosity they had in seeing what records monsters kept during their time beneath Mount Ebott. 

Sara was brought out of her thoughts, however, when she felt something bump against her leg. When she looked down she saw a small skeletal child whom she recognized. The oversized scarf from when she last saw him was still the focal point of his wardrobe. As she looked down at him he brought his gaze up to her, smiled brightly and let out a quiet, proud giggle of strung together ‘nyehhehhehs.’ 

“Well, hello again,” she said, bending over slightly as she continued to look down at the monster child. “Run off again have you?”

“Thankfully, not this time,” came the low, smooth voice of Doctor Gaster. 

She gave a cordial smile as he approached in an equally smooth gait. He was only a few steps from her when he bent down and offered his hand to his son, who obediently went back over to him and happily took hold of the hand with both of his own. Then, the second son Sara had seen before approached from behind. It seemed he had been off elsewhere, looking at something before returning to his father’s side. 

“Miss Rhode was it?” She nodded in confirmation. “A pleasure to see you again, if a bit surprising as well. I don’t believe we were ever properly introduced.”

“I do know of you, Doctor Gaster,” she replied. “And last time we met had been more than a little stressful for you, so it’s understandable.”

“I see my reputation continues to proceed me,” he said with an amused curve to one side of his mouth. He bowed his head to look down towards his two sons, his smile shifting into one of parental pride at the sight of them. 

“My younger son you’re already familiar with,” he continued. “Papyrus.” The child beamed up at his father as his name was mentioned. With his free hand Gaster reached behind the other young skeleton monster and gave a gentle nudge forward, making the boy come a little closer and stand side-by-side with him. “This is my elder son, Sans. Go on, be a gentleman and say hello.”

“Hello, Miss Rhode,” Sans murmured, the faintly blue colored lights in his own eyes going back and forth between looking up at her and down at his shoes. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sans,” Sara said. She extended a hand for him and after a moment the boy accepted, shaking his with hers. She repeated the offer with the doctor who took her hand without hesitation. To her amusement little Papyrus stretched his hand out and she shook it too.

“Now, if I may ask,” Gaster started, “are you here as a visitor or as an employee?”

“Employee,” she answered nearly immediately. She gained her own proud smile as she looked up at the monster. “I was an intern for this same museum for a while before I immediately took a job here once that was done. Been about a year now since then.”

“A noble endeavor to seek out and study history, one I am trying to distill into Sans. The same will be done for Papyrus once he’s a little older.”

“Have you gone through a guided tour, either personal or audio? They keep a good order of things to look through, if you’re interested.”

Gaster chuckled. “I’m afraid not,” he replied. “We’ve simply wandered where we’ve pleased until now.”

Sara paused, biting at her lip as she thought over the idea that came to her. Technically, she wasn’t supposed to attempt something like this, as it would appear like she was taking a tour guide’s job, but maybe she could play it off as her showing around a friend. Besides, she didn’t intend to go through the usual course guides would take, but instead point out things of greatest interest to them. It would also help her continue in her casual observation of the museum in general. 

“Perhaps I could show you around?” she asked. “What have you been wanting to see since you came in?”

Surprisingly, it was Sans who spoke up first. He scratched a single finger against his skull, the sound produced by the gesture reminding Sara of porcelain. The expression on his face was a mixture of hopeful as well as bashful. 

“Is there anything on human history, or something, in here?”

The blonde had to take a moment to go over the layout of the museum, her memory quickly flying through the sections and the pieces on display in each area. After a few seconds of her recalling what was where she gave the boy a smile.

“There certainly is,” she replied. “C’mon.”

She took them to the section of the museum that focused on human diversity. The numerous ancient items from cultures all over the world throughout written history left Sans nearly wanting to press his hands and skull against the cases to get as close a look as he could. Sara was at his side, quietly adding her own knowledge to the short descriptions and labels carefully placed beside each item. 

Sans had spent most his life in the underground, short as it was, and monster knowledge of humans had grown limited at best during that time. There were books and contraptions that tumbled down into their realm, however, that piqued his interest as they showed the technology and discoveries humans made over the years. His being able to see a fuller scope of how humanity developed from then to now, thanks to visiting the museum, left him feeling all the more fascinated. 

Gaster stood only a few steps away, watching Sara and Sans, as he kept a gentle hold of Papyrus’s hand. Though, from the way his son tugged at his hand he’d likely have to walk out of the museum holding him in his arms. Despite his energy there was only so much Papyrus could handle for now. He hoped his boy would be quick to fall asleep tonight after today’s excitement. Yet there was something else that left him smiling gently. It wasn’t just the sight of Sans wanting to absorb every detail and piece of information available within the building, but also the patience and guidance of Sara as she stood by him. She interacted well with the boy, and it was that ease they had fallen into that left him watching them both with a smile. 

She must have noticed the change in his expression because her mismatched eyes—her right eye brown, and her left eye blue—rose up and met his own. For a moment longer than may have been necessary the two kept their gazes on each other before Sara had to pull her eyes away and refocus on Sans after he asked her another question. 

Papyrus whimpered at his feet and Gaster reached down to pick him up. He must have reached his limit for walking for today. Almost immediately the little skeleton tried to snuggle into his father’s hold, and Gaster couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw his younger son attempt to sneak in another nap. As tempted as he was to allow it, Papyrus would get one anyway during the drive back home. 

“Little guy looks tuckered out,” Sara commented, as she approached again with Sans. “About time to head out?”

“I would say so,” Gaster agreed. One arm held his son to his torso, and with this free hand he kept it lightly pressed to his back, lightly stroking up and down Papyrus’s spine. “I appreciate you giving up some of your time for me and my sons, Miss Rhode.”

“But dad,” Sans whined, “we haven’t seen everything yet.”

“We’ve seen quite a bit already,” he replied. A moment later he continued. “We’ll get another chance to see everything else here, Sans.” 

Sans looked up at him with a serious expression, as if looking for any reason on his father’s face that he wouldn’t keep his word, but eventually he relented. His father was always true to his word. “Okay.”

“Would you mind showing us to the nearest exit? I’m afraid that my own interest in everything left me rather unobservant as to their locations,” Gaster said as he looked to Sara. 

“Of course,” she replied. “I’m glad all of you enjoyed yourselves,” she added, her voice lilting due to the quiet giggle she made. 

Even as they walked together towards the exit, soon to head their separate ways, the conversation between Sara and Gaster (and occasionally, Sans) continued. And even as they made it back to the main doors of the museum, it was as if neither of the two adults wanted to actually bid each other farewell. 

It wasn’t until Sans had to tug incessantly at his father’s sleeve that they finally did so. It was also due to their focus being on each other that they never noticed the boy’s careful observation of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Whinnie the Whimsun! Little cutie from Glass Marble Heart has her place here as well.


	3. A Night at the Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! It has been more than a while since I updated this. I honestly had about half the chapter written forever ago, then I got distracted with so much else happening that this got delayed further and further. I deeply apologize to my readers for making you wait this long, but I also appreciate that, even after months, you're still looking for more and enjoying what little there is so far!
> 
> Listened to [ Waterfall (MYTK Remix) from Underveil the Sequel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58Cz4fr7tU0) on repeat as I wrote this chapter.

After months of planning and preparation the monster history exhibit for the museum was all set and ready to go. The official opening would happen tomorrow, but, tonight there would be a gala held at the museum itself. Employees, invited guests, patrons, and other local leaders would attend the gala in celebration of successful coordination between the two races, as well as the generosity of monsters to share part of their history with humans. 

With her hair and makeup already done all the was left for Sara was to finally slip into her dress and add her jewelry. Similar to the exhibition having been planned months in advance, along with the gala prior to it, she had obtained and waited to wear this dress for some time now. Simple yet elegant, the dress was black with smooth, draping fabric. The highlight of it was how, spreading from the back and towards the front, were dipping and swirling patterns made with countless rhinestones that sparkled in the right light. The back was semi-transparent as well, giving an elegantly sultry feel when viewed from there. And with her hair pulled up into a low bun anyone would get a clear view.

She was just touching herself up, adding a fresh mist of perfume onto her neck, wrists, and hair, when another colleague of hers texted her to say that they had arrived and were waiting down below for her. Sara usually took the bus to and from her work at the museum, but tonight wasn’t an occasion to wear a fancy dress and then go ride public transportation. She also hadn’t liked the idea of taking the bus with her hair all done but in casual clothes only to change the moment she stepped inside the building. That plan was a bit of a hassle. So, she was grateful when this colleague of hers was willing to offer her a ride there. 

“Look at you. You look great,” her colleague said with an impressed tone of voice as she slipped into the car and they drove off.

“I think the last time I dressed up this nicely was for some formal dance during college. Years ago now.”

They laughed. “About time for an excuse to dress up, right?”

“Exactly.”

The remainder of the car ride was filled with general small talk between the two. And, as they approached their destination they could already see the line beginning to build outside the museum as people were checked for their invitations and then led inside. There was even local news reporting from outside the building about the event, since this was the first of a chain of museums and centers that would promote the exhibit of monster history to various cities. The flash of cameras was like twinkling stars while the outside lights of the museum itself gently shifted between the colors that matched the building’s logo, keeping the area well illuminated as people filed in. 

Sara and her colleague made their way towards the line, like everybody else, and continued to chat as they waited for their entry into the museum. During that wait Sara noticed a few select monsters also dressed nicely and talking excitedly with almost anyone who would pause for a moment to hear them out. Perhaps they weren’t used to such events like these, so it was rather cute to see them treat it similarly to a small child about to open a birthday present. 

Once inside she was guided towards the ballroom. The room itself wasn’t used very often, the space saved for special occasions, such as the gala tonight. Other events the ballroom was used for usually included school proms and weddings. Tables were evenly set up throughout the room, each covered in draping cloths and decorated with fine tableware and skillfully folded napkins, allowing plenty of sitting for all the guests that would be present. There were no buffet tables to be seen as the event was catered. Sara saw small menus placed on top of the plates showing what was offered for the night. 

The lighting inside the ballroom was dim and ambient, faint shades of purple filtering through and blending with the soft orange glow of the lamps and chandeliers. It was all perfectly set for Sara’s dress as well, the rhinestones catching the numerous light sources all making her sparkle whenever she shifted or twisted in the right direction. Music added to the overall effect of the room, playing softly to fill in the gaps between conversation. 

“Sara, you made it,” came the tinkling voice of Whinnie. The Whimsun was using her magic to make herself gradually change colors, all in soft pastels, while her wings emitted glitters and sparks as they fluttered behind her. 

“Yep, I just got here. You look adorable, by the way, Whinnie.”

“I’ve been so excited for this, I’ve been letting myself change color nearly all day!” Sara giggled at the mental image of that. 

Conversation continued to flow through the ballroom as the number of guests steadily grew. Some had already taken their seats while the majority remained on their feet, slipping through the gaps between tables and chairs as they all went from one group or person to another. Sara was amongst those who sifted between discussions, catching up with those she knew and then moving on to the next person before the catered meal was to be served. She, and everyone who walked in, were given a small square with a number printed on it. That number matched the table where they were meant to sit, though there was no assigned seating. It gave everyone an opportunity to mix and mingle again, with the plan for both humans and monsters to sit together. 

After the host of the evening, the museum director, made the announcement that dinner was to be served and for everyone find their tables, Sara found herself looking around. She knew she had seen the number of the table matching her little square somewhere nearby…

“We meet again, Miss Rhode.”

There, sitting at the table she was assigned to, was Doctor Gaster. He gave her a pleasant smile before he rose from his seat and pulled out the empty one beside him, offering for her to sit. Only two or three others had taken their seats at the same table, leaving a few open still for their intended guests. 

“Doctor Gaster.” Sara looked at him in surprise, her mouth opening and closing in a vain attempt to find words at that moment. She gently shook her head and accepted his gesture. “Forgive my surprise,” she said as she sat herself down and he helped to bring her chair a tad closer to the table before returning to his own seat. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I was a patron for the exhibit,” he replied calmly. “So, as both a patron and a well-known monster, I was assured a place for the event.”

“It’s an honor to have you with us, then.”

“Let such words be saved for those who are to speak on stage,” Gaster chuckled. The sound lingered as his words brought a chuckle out of Sara as well. “But in all honesty, it’s good to see you again.”

“And you. How are your boys?” she asked. 

The previously pleasant smile on the monster’s face widened ever so slightly, and the glow in his eyes softened. Sara could see the shift in his expression told of the pride and affection he had for his sons. 

“They’re well. They’re staying the night with a family friend, and I’ll pick them up again in the morning. I wouldn’t dare leave my boys unattended.”

Sara gained a pleasant smile of her own at the tone he had while he spoke, as well as the expression he still held. There was something endearing to her about seeing a parent speak of their children in such a way. Thus, it made the doctor that much more endearing to her. It also made her wish that his sons were there, just so she could have the excuse to see more of how he acted and reacted around them. 

Their conversation continued even as waiters and waitresses circled the tables to get everyone’s choice of food available to them before heading off and serving them later. And when the food was served their chatter kept going, pausing only to allow themselves moment to chew and not be rude by talking with full mouths. Of course, they were part of the conversations that happened with the other occupants at their table, but for the most part they were able to continue talking with just each other. 

“We want to thank everyone present who helped in this endeavor to bring monster history to us, both as the information we will share to all who come the museum, as well as the tireless efforts of the staff who organized the displays,” the museum president said after allowing the guests some time to chat and eat, as he stood on the mini stage that had been brought in for the event. 

“We will be opening up specific areas and hallways shortly so that you may go see the final results for yourselves,” he continued. “But, if you so wish feel free to remain within the ballroom to mingle. Again, we thank everyone who took part in this, and we extend our thanks to everyone in their respective places who will host the exhibit once it moves on.”

A polite round of applause followed the museum president’s words that increased slightly in volume as he gestured towards everyone seated before him, allowing the feeling of appreciation to be shared. After that he pulled out a slip of paper where he read the names of the various patrons who provided funds for the exhibit, going up from those who gave smaller amounts to persons who offered large sums. Sara blinked in surprise when she heard Doctor Gaster’s name be called out as well as the money he had given. He was one of the last five individuals listed, meaning he had given quite the amount. The woman knew he was well-off, but didn’t realize just how much. It left her feeling somewhat awed and impressed. 

Once the president was done speaking and he returned to the crowd to sit at his table the casual, friendly chatter rose in volume to fill the room and easily drowned out the soft, subtle tones of the music playing in the background. 

“Doctor?” Sara asked, leaning slightly towards him as she worked to get his attention.

“Hm?” was his quick reply to her as he glanced away from his phone. From what Sara managed to see, he had received a message with a photo attachment. The photo looked to be a picture of his sons, so she assumed the message was sent from the friend he had left them with informing him of how they were doing. 

“Would you like a first look at the exhibit?”

The smile that appeared on his face from checking his phone remained even as he locked it and tucked it away. “Are you offering another personal tour, Miss Rhode?”

“Are you accepting?” she asked back, her tone becoming somewhat teasing as an amused smile appeared across her lips. 

Gaster chuckled as he smoothly rose up from his seat, giving gentle tugs to the hem of his jacket to ease out any wrinkles it may have formed from his sitting down. “Yes,” he answered, extending his hand out to her so she too could rise from her seat and join him. 

Couples and clustered of humans and monsters had already excused themselves to go take a look at the exhibit before they decided to, so his and Sara’s own didn’t warrant a second thought or glance from everyone else. Those who remained simply nodded and returned to their conversations.

The exhibit covered a select number of rooms and corridors that bridged information together. The flow did not follow the layout of the Underground as it transitioned from one region to the other, but rather it went the course of monster development, hopping from region to region until it eventually led them to the final stop of the exhibit. That final stop was a miniature of the capitol, New Home, in the center of the room with glass cases showing pieces of the rock from the mountain they had carved out to make the city, along with other magic-infused or magic-made items the populace used while living there. 

The most fascinating parts of the exhibit, however, were the additional miniatures replicating the intricacies of the Core as people passed through the portion covering Hotland, and the cooler toned hallway that replicated Waterfall. Gaster went on and on about his ideas of the Core’s prototype before he finally got a working model and then gained the King’s acceptance to create the larger version that was still functioning in the Underground. Sara was happy to listen to him talk, adding the additional knowledge to her use for when she would have to give tours. 

Sara’s fascination, however, turned to awe and wonder as they passed through the section that covered information on Waterfall. True, she had seen it coming together piece-by-piece as samples of Echo Flowers were added, along with the ceiling having been adjusted to contain the colorful crystals monsters had wished on like stars in their absence of the actual thing, but it was the first time she was seeing all put together and seen as it should be. It may not have been the actual thing, but she couldn’t help but feel a sense of peace and fantasy to it all. 

“Waterfall is the favored place for many,” Gaster said softly, seeming to sense how she felt and not wanting to ruin the moment for her. “Am I right to assume it may be yours now, too?”

“It’s beautiful. Such wondrous things monsters lived with,” she murmured. 

He didn’t give her a verbal response, save for a thoughtful hum. His attention lingered on the woman for a moment longer, admiring how the faux jewels and crystals in her dress glinted in the soft light. It made her look similar to the very ‘wishing stars’ monsters gazed up on while still underground. 

“There are even more wondrous things we see now,” he finally replied, his voice still soft. 

When she turned around to face him, giving him a smile, he gave one in return. But, not without bringing his gaze down to the ground and towards his shoes as if he were momentarily shy. As the gently glowing lights in his eyes came back up their eyes met again and something lingered between them, hanging almost tangibly. Both opened their mouths like they were about to speak up, possibly interrupting each other if they were to speak in the same moment, but the sound of the museum director and president echoing softly from the ballroom made the moment fall away.

Sara looked confused and curious as she listened in for another moment longer before turning her attention back to him. “Doctor Gaster, what time is it?” she asked. “I thought they’d already spoken,” she added in a murmur to herself. 

Gaster gently tugged at the hem of his sleeve to reveal the watch securely strapped to his radius and ulna so it wouldn’t slide or clatter against his form. With his own surprised look—and a shrinking in the lights in his eyes—he informed her that what they were hearing was likely the parting words for the gala, as it was nearly the hour in which the event were to end. 

“Already?” she blurted out. “Did we really spend that long…?”

“Come, let’s rejoin the others quickly so we’re not left behind and locked in here,” he replied. He tried to add a quiet chuckle in there to lighten the mood, though the attempt was lost even on him. 

There were a few odd looks in their direction when the two reappeared in the ball room. Whether they were for their being so late to return, or because of how long they spent with each other, Sara didn’t know, and the latter thought made her feel awkward. Even little Whinnie gave the woman a look, though it wasn’t like the others. Rather, it was a teasing expression that made Sara’s awkwardness rise higher within her and her cheeks to warm. She was thankful her face wasn’t betrayed by the dim lights of the room, keeping the added coloration of her face in shadow. 

She managed to regain some control of herself by the time everyone was making their way towards the doors and heading back out to return to their homes. Through the sudden crowd she found her friend and ride again and was making her way through the hall towards the doors still left open for them to exit from when she was stopped again.

“Miss Rhode,” came the doctor’s voice. He stopped a few steps from her as she turned. “I want to thank you again for having been so willing to spare some of your time. It was a pleasure to see you again.”

Sara almost made a comment back to him, parting words of similar nature on her lips, but they died there as well when he reached forward and took hold of her hand, bringing it to his mouth. 

“If I may be so bold,” he said gently. A surprised squeak so quiet not even she was sure she made a sound escaped her when he touched the back of her hand. There was a momentary tingling sensation, as well as the surprising feeling of what felt like lips ghosting across her skin. With the gesture done he let her hand slide away from his and tucked his hands behind his back while his gaze remained downward, regaining his shy expression. “Good night to you.”

“Good night, doctor,” she whispered. 

She was quiet all along the drive home, telling her friend it was only because she was tired and that it was late. She kept the full truth to herself. Part of her mind was occupied with the thought of Doctor Gaster’s surprising her with such a gesture. Along with the silence of the ride back to her place Sara brushed her fingertips over the back of her hand, trying to mimic and recreate the sensation he had left there.


	4. An Unexpected Urging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Thanks so much for the comments and kudos for this little story, it makes me happy. ;u; So, in honor of a new year, and hopefully most consistent updates, here's a new chapter :D

Work resumed, as usual, and Sara’s thoughts of Doctor Gaster had to be pushed to the back of her mind in favor of her getting her tasks done each day at the museum. With the official start of the monster history exhibit to the museum there was a sudden influx of people—mostly humans—who came to visit in their curiosity. That was the way things remained for about the first week or more, but then steadily diminished into a more manageable amount of visitors. Until that time guides were having to plan when groups could be escorted through the exhibit without having them all bump into each other. 

Along with the coming of the exhibit and its bringing increased interest and popularity to the museum came thick, dark clouds. They rolled in over the course of a day or two, teasing everyone with rain that had yet to fall. And when it would everyone knew it would be an unforgiving downpour. 

That’s exactly what it was, too, when the storm finally broke. It wasn't the stereotypical trickle, then steady fall, then downpour. No, it came down suddenly and it came down hard. Adding to it was the quiet rumbling sound of thunder in the clouds, making them flicker with light. The sound of the rain was a constant hum on the roof of the museum, as well as a pattering on the windows, making it a noise-filled silence in the unoccupied rooms or corridors. 

“Of course it finally rains the same day forget my umbrella,” Sara muttered to herself as she looked out the window, her mismatched eyes looking heavenward at the storm that would remain for a few days yet by the looks of it. Didn’t help that local weather station confirmed that earlier as well. 

She would have called her friend to help her out, but said friend was busy with her own tasks for the day and would likely be too late to pick her up at a reasonable hour. So, the woman was bound by her usual routine for the day, regardless of the weather, and would have to make her way down the road towards the nearest bus stop to get home. 

When her shift was finally over and she could leave the building for the day Sara hesitated to actually step outside the side door, though she did open it just enough to glimpse the rain still coming down relentlessly and knew how soaked she’d be before she got halfway to the bus stop. Still, she couldn’t remain the entire night in the building while vainly hoping the weather would let up for her sake. So, with a heavy sigh she nestled herself deeper into her jacket, braced herself, and walked out. 

Droplets soaked through her hair and onto her scalp before sliding down the curve of her head, either towards the back and down her neck, or down the front and trickling down her nose or getting into her eyes. She could also feel the shoulders of her jacket getting weighed down from the rain. Still, she pushed herself through the weather, jogging along the sidewalk towards the bus stop, which had a covered seating. 

Due to her focus in trying to make it there Sara wasn’t aware of the sleek, black car that drove up beside her and slowed down to a stop. It wasn’t until a window was being rolled down, exposing the interior and who was driving that she glanced to the side and stopped in surprise. 

“Miss Rhode,” Doctor Gaster called out from the driver’s side, ducking his head to be able to view her through the passenger side open window. “Heading home?”

She shifted her jacket, trying to have it ride up higher on her back to become like a makeshift shelter against the rain. The shoulders were already wet and now the back was getting soaked. “Yes, just heading to the bus stop. It’s not far.”

“Would you like a ride?”

“Like I said,” she started, shaking her head, “it’s not far.”

“No, I meant if you would like a ride home,” he clarified. 

“Doctor, I couldn’t possibly…”

“Nonsense,” he countered good-naturedly. “At the very least this is faster, and has better seating.”

Sara bit at her lip as she looked inside the car and took a moment to think. Indeed, the smooth, leather interior of his car looked far more appealing than the seats on the bus that were already three-fourths to completely gone. She wondered if they were heated seats too. Her wondering also took her in the direction of the last time they had seen each other, reminding her of the surprising amount of time they’d spent on their own in the exhibit hallways and then his farewell to her. With that thought now brought forward in her mind she pushed it aside in the same moment she opened the door and quickly placed herself in the open passenger’s seat. Gaster was just as quick to roll the window back up and block out the rain that had already gotten part of the door and the edge of that same seat wet. 

“Thank you, Doctor,” she murmured as she stripped herself of her soaked jacket and laid it on her lap. 

“Hi, Miss Rhode.” 

The additional voice was startling to her, nearly making the woman jump in her seat. But, it was familiar to her too. Buckling herself safely into her seat she twisted around to look behind her, and there behind her were the additionally familiar forms of Gaster’s boys. A gentle smile formed across her lips at the sight of them. 

“Hello Sans,” she replied. The boy kept his gaze on her for a moment longer before returning to the book nestled in his lap. Seated near his brother was little Papyrus in a booster seat, which made Sara’s expression soften further at how cute it was. 

“Hello Papyrus,” she added, giving him a greeting as well, though he was currently occupied with a wooden puzzle. Occasionally there would be a quiet ‘nyeh’ as he worked to make a piece fit, either correctly or in vain. 

“I just picked up Sans from school,” Gaster said, getting Sara’s attention again. “Picked up Papyrus from preschool earlier, so he’s been my little driving companion.”

“Looks like he is, so long as you keep him occupied.”

“Papyrus loves puzzles, so as long as there’s something for him to solve you won’t hear a peep from him.”

“What of Sans?” she asked, glancing back again to see the boy turn the page of his book. He did glance up at them briefly before looking back down again. 

“He’s my reader. He’s already more advanced than the rest of his class, and at this rate he’ll likely skip a grade or two.”

“Brilliant little boy,” Sara commented. 

“Not unlike his father,” Gaster chuckled. He had a proud tone to his voice, likely either proud of himself or proud of his son, or perhaps even both. 

Like during the gala conversation continued smoothly and easily between them as Gaster drove along. The only interruptions in their talk was whenever Sara looked to her phone to direct the monster to take the right turns or move into the right lane as she acted as navigator for him, showing him the way to her place. She, herself, didn’t usually give it much thought because she was used to having the bus take her along and only stay aware enough to know which stop was hers.

Their drive led them to the quieter side of town, looking almost like a suburb if it weren’t still within the city limits. Apartment buildings and complexes with collections of townhouses filled the areas to allow as many people to live in one spot as comfortably possible. Though the rain hadn’t let up in the least during their trip from the museum to her home she managed to point Gaster in the right direction and have him park the car close to the building she lived in. 

Sara thanked him graciously for his generosity and was about to step out once more into the rain, however briefly, when Gaster made her stop. He insisted that his task was not yet done, not before she stepped into the comfort of her home, and that she wait while he grabbed his umbrella, opened the car door for her, and saw her inside. She wasn’t quite used to such acts of chivalry and it left her with an odd smile on her face. A mixture of gratitude, awkwardness, and shyness all combined into a lopsided, upward curve of her mouth. 

Sans kept his glances inconspicuous as Miss Rhode and his dad went back out into the rain and he saw her to her front door. He hadn’t necessarily been eavesdropping on their conversation, but he was listening in to the tone they exchanged back and forth with each other. Sans could tell by the way his father spoke and held himself whether he was being polite out of necessity, or if he was bored, or containing his frustration. But with Miss Rhode he was relaxed and genuine. 

Papyrus continued to happily pull apart and reconnect the pieces of the simple puzzle he had in his hands and lap. Sans, however, kept watching from the opposite seat, through the tinted window, as his dad and Sara chatted just outside the door to her rented townhouse. As he did he kept waiting for something to happen, some gesture or expression to be made to confirm his hope in the two of them.  
But nothing happened. 

Sans growled in frustration as he undid his belt buckle and crawled over Papyrus, careful not to disturb his brother’s attempt to solve the puzzle. He may be eight, but he was smart and he was observant. He knew a good thing for his dad when he saw it. 

He rolled down the window halfway, leaned towards the opening he had made, took a deep breath, and opened his mouth…

_“Date my dad!”_

Both Gaster and Sara startled at the boy’s sudden yelling at them. A second later a faint wisteria purple glow appeared on the monster’s face as he whipped his head towards the car. Sara, on the other hand, began to laugh to herself and attempted to muffle the sound as she put her hand over her mouth. Through her amusement she could feel her own face grow warm, sure that she gained her own blush. 

“I apologize for Sans,” Gaster said, giving one last look to his son before turning back to Sara and his expression softening. The purple glow remained, however. “He usually doesn’t—“

“I think I will,” she said.

“What?”

Sara gave him a sweet, if knowing, smile. It made Gaster’s breath catch and his soul pulse. The glow across his face began to brighten. “I think I will date you.”

“Please, Miss Rhode, don’t feel pressured…” he began, his voice failing him for a second.

“I don’t…feel pressured, I mean,” she interjected. “I’ll admit, it’s been a while since I tried dating anyone,” she continued as she looked down since she was unable to keep her gaze on his face due to her shyness increasing within her. “That is, if you’re willing to go on a date. It can be just one. I don’t really have any expectations, I guess?” In her nervousness Sara began to ramble on and on and the monster had to gently call her name more than once to get her focus back on him again.

“Miss Rhode,” he said one last time once her eyes were back on him. “I will admit, I am as uncertain as you are. But, since you seem willing to give it a try…” His words faded away and were replaced by a hopeful expression that Sara clearly understood. 

They made plans as to when they would both have some free time to be able to have said date. It had been years, for Sara, since she last went on one and Gaster had been much too preoccupied with either his work or his sons to really consider such a thing. But here they were, stumbling into each other to the point where even a boy of eight years could tell that there was a chance between them. Soon enough the plans were finalized and the two gave their parting words. 

“It has been a pleasure to see you again, Miss Rhode. I look forward to when I can do so again.”

“Just call me Sara.”

“Then I insist you call me by Gaster.”

“Alright,” she replied with a smile that was a mix of shyness, happiness, and nervousness. “See you then Gaster.”

Like the last time they had seen each other at the gala Gaster reached for her hand and gently grasped it in his own. But, unlike that last time, he was not bold enough to press another kiss to her hand. Instead he simply held it while they took another moment to look at each other. It was almost as if they were trying to see if what they planned really would work out in the long run and not fail straight out of the gate. Eventually it was Gaster who took a step back, causing their hands to slide out from each other’s grasp, and gave a bow before returning to his car. 

Sara did manage to glance and see Sans with a proud smile on his face as he rolled the window back up before the family of three drove off.


	5. Falling Into Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Montage Time!

It had been too long since she last felt nervous and flustered over the idea of going out on a date. The concept that Doctor Gaster was going to come pick her up and the two would spend an evening with just the two of them with the intent to get to know each other better occupied her mind all day. The feelings only got more intense as the hours ticked by, too. In fact, she managed to get herself dressed and done up for the date a half hour early, which left her pacing about her place in a poor attempt to make the time pass by as she waited for him to arrive. 

When the knock on her door finally came, just minutes after his text saying he was almost there, Sara was also a little too quick to answer it. Since both had agreed to a sit-down dinner for their first date she couldn’t help but admire how well dressed the monster was, even if it was toned down to slacks and a semi-baggy looking sweater. 

“Doc—” Sara quickly caught herself and smiled awkwardly. “Hello Gaster.”

The lights in his eyes quickly scanned over her own attire, bringing an amused curve to his mouth. Her choice of colors matched those of his own clothes, and the knit jacket hanging in a similar semi-baggy fashion was the final impression that they might have purposefully planned what they were going to wear (which they didn’t). 

“Miss Rh—Excuse me. Sara.” 

Though the awkwardness and nervousness of them both was clearly felt between them, causing them to stumble over their words and thoughts, they still managed to find ways to smooth it over until conversation flowed like a stream. A good part of their conversation, in the car, in the restaurant, and back on the road afterwards, was that of Sans and Papyrus. One comment shared between them left them laughing over Sans’s behavior which brought them to this point. 

And a thought that Gaster kept to himself was the gratitude he had for his son to have done it. Professional and used to being a single father as he was, it was more than likely that he would have let this woman slip past his fingers. At least, now, he had the opportunity to grasp her before pulling her closer or letting her go all the same.

∙ ∙ ∙

After that first date Gaster wound up as Sara’s ride home from her work as well. The timing was almost always perfect with his driving along to pick up Sans and Papyrus and his coming up towards the museum just as she was exiting the building, pausing only to see if his car was there yet and then happily getting inside.

It was becoming a pleasant routine for all four of them. Papyrus was the first of the two boys to welcome Sara with open arms, usually squirming in his carseat in his excitement to try and tell the woman what he had done that day or show the puzzle he was currently working on. Sans was also welcoming of her, but was quieter about it. She’d ask him what book he was reading and he’d explain all the interesting parts of it that he had gotten from it to that point. There was even a time where he overheard her and his dad discussing what other books they could get for him to further his reading abilities while still keeping to his favored topics. 

As observant and smart as he was the fact that they discussed such things together wasn’t lost on him. As he would watch them from his seat in the back of the car he sometimes couldn’t help but think that, for once, he was finally getting what all the other kids around him had.

∙ ∙ ∙

It didn’t take long for Gaster and Sara’s dates to turn into something more casual and relaxed, as they too became moreso around each other and the boys. In fact, the dates were becoming less about the adults, and more about the four of them as a whole. They would plan for places to go that were friendly for children, or for families, and spend their time there for a few hours, or longer if Sara had a day off from work and could spend the day with them all rather than an afternoon or evening.

The weather continued to warm in the weeks following their first date, which brought the four of them outside more often as well. One such outing brought them to a park located in a good central spot between where Gaster and Sara lived that included a playground, sandbox, and running paths for people to stroll along. 

The two adults sat themselves down at a bench that looked out over the width of the play area for the children while Sans, Papyrus, and a number of both human and monster children enjoyed themselves. Papyrus, of course, made a beeline for the parts of the playground that had spinning or sliding aspects to them so he could master the puzzle or pattern available to him. Sans, on the other hand, liked to climb up to the highest spot he could get to and look out over the area or remain gazing up at the sky and watch the clouds pass overhead. 

“I don’t think they’ve ever taken quite a liking to anyone like they have to you,” Gaster commented as he watched not only his own sons but the other youths. 

“Truth be told, I didn’t think they would think much of me. At worst, part of me worried they wouldn’t like me, and see me as someone trying to take their dad from them.” Sara paused in her thoughts and let the contended silence linger before she spoke up again. “I’m glad I was wrong.”

The feeling of contentment between them only grew as the monster reached to the side and slid his slender fingers between hers and held her hand. Though it had been some time since they started dating each other, lingering hugs and holding hands was the extent of their outward affection for each other. Neither really felt that the need for something more was necessary yet. 

“I’m glad you took so well to them,” he said. A moment later he turned his head to better face her. “To us.”

“It wasn’t hard,” she replied, her voice gentle and affectionate. “This…almost feels natural. Like I was always meant to be a part of this.”

Gaster’s own affectionate smile widened and he slid his hand out of her own to instead drape his arm behind her back and let his palm rest on her opposite shoulder. It made his soul pulse when he felt her lean a little more into his side.

∙ ∙ ∙

Not only did they have dates that took them out and about, but a number of events were also held in Gaster’s own home so the boys could be included as well. The doctor’s residence was unlike what the woman expected for a single father of two sons: clean. There were books and toys scattered here and there, but they were kept within specific areas and none of it seemed to blend from one place to another. The décor within the place was much more modern than Sara had anticipated as well, but the warm, earthy tones kept the place from feeling sterile and instead made it look inviting as well as organized.

Gaster had chuckled at the woman’s expression when she was first permitted inside, following after Sans and Papyrus as they had casually run in and dumped their things and school bags beside the front door. 

“What did you expect my home to look like, I wonder,” he teased after he had closed the door behind them. 

“Not like this,” she had admitted with chuckle. She kept the actual thought of how she imagined it to herself, since it mostly consisted of something along the lines of Buckingham Palace. 

It had taken her only the first visit for her to become used to how things looked, though it look her longer to know where things were in case she needed anything. The most familiar places of the house were the kitchen and the living room, since she sometimes helped to make snacks for the boys or sit with the family of three and watched something together with them. 

That’s how one particular evening went for the four of them. After agreeing to have another date at the house Sara had brought a few ingredients with her so she, Gaster, and the boys could all make something and have dinner together before watching a movie that Sans and Papyrus picked out. The boys always managed to settle themselves on either side of their father, but with the addition of Sara to the mix, little Papyrus now wound up sitting happily between the two adults while Sans had more space to himself on the couch. 

But, with all the enjoyment that the four of them were having at the time, they had completely lost track of the time until both Gaster’s sons were completely asleep on the couch, and weighing heavily on both his and Sara’s bodies. Gaster, of course, found the sight endearing until he looked up at the clock and saw what time it was. 

“Stars, no wonder they’re so tired. It’s well past time they’d gone to bed.”

As the monster moved to slide his arms under Sans’s body and carry him up the woman did the same with Papyrus. Gaster was about to protest, but the happy little smile on her face at watching how limp they were in their arms stopped him, and instead led him to bear his own smile. The sight only got cuter as both the boys seemed to instinctively snuggle up into whoever was holding them.

“I apologize for keeping you so long, Sara,” Gaster whispered as he shut the door to the room both Sans and Papyrus shared, after they had tucked the two into their respective beds. 

“Gaster, don’t apologize,” she countered, her voice equally as soft. “This…all of this…was really nice.” She reached out and touched his arm and felt the faint tingling sensation of his magic seeping through him and his clothes against her palm. “Don’t worry about trying to get me home. I think the bus is still going for a little longer.”

“I can’t, in good conscience, let you do that. It’s much too late.”

“Nor can I expect you to leave Sans and Papyrus alone at night just so you can take me home.”

Gaster sighed heavily and slid his hand over his skull, creating a gentle scraping sound that was odd but not unpleasant. Sara remained silent with him, since he appeared to be considering something within himself and she waited for him to finally say it or move onto something else. Eventually he looked back down at her and spoke up again. 

“Then stay the night. You can have my room.”

Sara blinked in surprise and nearly took a step back. “I couldn’t! I’m a guest, I’ll just sleep on the couch and head out with the first bus route or something.”

“Absolutely not,” he replied with a firm tone. “I’ll not have you sleeping on the couch like you’re in some college dorm.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle at that, keeping her amusement contained so no sudden sounds could possibly stir his sons from their sleep. To match the firm tone he had given her there was now a resolute expression on his face. Resolute, and somewhat pleading as well. She could tell that he was hesitant to have her leave, and so sure that he was offering the best solution he could for her. 

It didn’t take long for her to give a sigh in surrender. “Alright, I’ll stay. But I’m not going to bed until I know you’re comfortable for the night.”

His expression eased considerably and even a smile returned. “Fair enough.”

Tired as they both were from the fun, as well as just how late it was, it didn’t take long for them both to settle themselves in their new places and fall asleep. But, before Gaster excused himself downstairs he lingered in the doorway to his room for a moment as Sara tested out his bed as she wiggled under the covers. 

“Sleep well, Sara.”

“You too, Gaster. Thanks again.”

The monster felt his soul pulse within him, and he instinctively touched his hand to his chest as if to contain the sensation and the glow coming from there. What he couldn’t contain, however, was the happy expression he had. It lingered on his face even after he’d drifted off to sleep.


	6. One Step Closer

It was not unusual for young, energetic Papyrus to be the first to wake up in the morning. The timing of his waking and sleeping was almost perfectly aligned with that of the sun, even if its rays hadn’t quite reached the windows of the boy’s room and warmed his face. And, even at three years old, the child’s first order of business was to get his breakfast. But, being small and young as he was that also meant waking up his father so he could be the one to cook up said meal. 

Stumbling out of his bed and immediately grabbing his overlong scarf to snuggle his face into it, Papyrus toddled his way out of the room towards his father’s. Hidden under the covers it was easy for him to think it was his dad still sleeping there, but as soon as he poked and gently tapped at the form with his little hands he knew something was off. His father was sturdy, not squishy. Nudging the covers further down he saw how it wasn’t the face of Gaster, but instead the sleeping form of Miss Sara. 

Little Papyrus danced where he stood for a moment before toddling back over to his room to poke and pat at his brother until he woke up. Sans was used to being awoken by Papyrus, unless he was particularly tired and it required their father’s intervention to finally rouse the boy. The younger of the two was dancing where he stood again and repeating something over and over again that the elder couldn’t quite catch yet with his being still only now waking. 

“What are you saying Pap?” Sans mumbled, his speech slurred. 

“Still here. Miss Sara still here. Miss Sara still here,” Papyrus chanted. His excitement only grew with each repetition, nearly causing his bones to rattle. 

“Miss Sara?” Sans rubbed at his sockets with the heel of his hand. “She’s still here?”

“Papa’s bed!”

Now more curious than he was tired Sans slipped out of his bed and walked hand in hand with Papyrus back to the master bedroom. As they approached the head of the bed the boy managed to catch sight of the soft tones of her skin and her even lighter hair before finally seeing her face. His own kind of excitement bubbled up in him, nearly making his soul glow through his clothes, and he couldn’t help but do what Papyrus did to her only minutes ago, poking and tapping at her shoulder. 

The excitement both brothers felt then turned into a shared one as they watched her stir from under the covers and blearily open her eyes. At first she believed she was still so sleepy that she was having double vision and seeing Gaster twice. But, a moment later, as her vision cleared, she saw that it was actually his sons who were staring back at her. She offered them a half-awake smile as she stroked her fingers through her hair to not only get it out of her face but to try and tame the mess it had become while she slept. 

“Hey boys,” she murmured. 

“Hi Miss Sara,” Sans whispered back. Papyrus would’ve given his own greetings were he not rattling quietly in his happiness to see her awake and still at the house. “Can we have some breakfast?”

Having spent sufficient time in the doctor’s house from previous dates, the question didn’t seem at all out of place. “Yeah, of course,” she said as she stretched then slid herself out of the bed. Once she was up the boys were quick to make their way downstairs, leaving her to follow after them at her own pace. She did try her best to remake the bed into something more presentable before making her way out, feeling it was one way for her to say ‘thank you’ to Gaster for his generosity. 

She saw that the monster was still sleeping on the couch when she descended the stairs to join the boys in the kitchen. Either the two didn’t notice their father sleeping in such an unusual place, or didn’t pay him any mind in their greater interest for breakfast. Considering how Sans was pulling out specific items from the cupboards and pantry with Papyrus watching Sara assumed that it was the latter. 

“So, what’s on the menu for today?” she asked as she leaned against the countertop and watched Sans continue about his task. Though she asked she already saw a box of pancake mix sitting there on the counter near her along with a jug of milk. She also saw how he was in the process of pulling out a couple of pans to judge their size before setting it on the counter beside the mix. 

“Pancake! Pancake!” Papyrus said gleefully, jumping up and down as he gripped one of the stools to sit at. 

“Pancakes it is then,” she chuckled as she bent down to pick up Papyrus and set him comfortably on her hip. “Sans,” she continued as she lightly touched the top of his skull with her free hand, “do you want to get the stepstool out so you can help mix?”

“Yeah!” Trotting over to the corner of the kitchen to grab said item Sara busied herself with getting the remaining ingredients for breakfast out of the fridge. Butter to top the finished pancakes with; juice, in case any one of the boys (including Gaster) wanted that instead of milk; and then to the pantry to pull out the syrup. 

Papyrus was able to participate in his holding the measuring cup tightly in his little hands so Sara could pour the proper amount of milk into it before adding it to the dry mix already sitting in the bowl that Sans had prepared. He made quiet clacking sounds as he clapped his hands together in his continued excitement for the pancakes while the woman then turned her attention to the elder brother. She stood behind Sans to keep him steady on his stepstool, holding the mixing bowl in her other hand while the boy went about stirring it all up. 

She alternated between having Sans and Papyrus pour scoops of the batter onto the heated griddle. With each one that was removed, once fully cooked, another scoop was added in its place ensuring that the largest number of pancakes were made to share between the four of them. The air quickly filled with the warm, buttery and nearly heady scent of their breakfast with each new pancake that was flopped onto the spare plate before they’d be distributed. 

It wasn’t until then that Gaster finally stirred from his slumber, his joints cracking and popping as he stretched before sitting up and brushing his hand over his skull. While he was still waking he had heard the noise of his sons coming from the kitchen and assumed they were making a mess as they attempted to make their own breakfast, as they sometimes felt inclined to do from time to time. However, as the lights in his eyes focused and brightened he instead saw his boys close to Sara as she helped them in the process of their morning routine. 

It was a sight that made the monster’s soul pulse almost painfully in his chest, and he gripped at his rumpled shirt as if the gesture would be enough to contain his very being from bursting out of him and illuminating the room. He needed another moment to try and catch his breath, which had somehow left him then, before he could bring himself to rise and enter the kitchen. 

“Ah, Gaster, you’re awake,” Sara said with a smile on her face. Whether it was because of her easily taking on a nurturing role to Sans and Papyrus, or getting to interact with the monster again, he wasn’t sure. A quiet laugh escaped her lips and the sound made his soul pulse inside him again. “Your sons woke me up and asked for breakfast. So, here I am.”

“Daddy! We make pancake,” Papyrus said gleefully, his attention directed towards the haphazardly collected stack of pancakes filling the plate off to the side. 

“Hi dad,” Sans said quietly as his own eyelights shifted back and forth between the two adults. “Do you want any?”

“I’d love some, Sans,” Gaster replied as he rested his hand on his son’s back in an affectionate, yet fatherly, gesture. 

So the four sat themselves down at the counter, Gaster and Sara on both ends, while Sans and Papyrus filled the spaces between them. Pancakes were slid back and forth between whoever wanted more, while things like syrup and butter were passed, usually handled by adults as they helped serve the children. Conversation was filled mostly with the boys talking about whatever dreams they had the night before or how much fun they found it to have Sara be with them for the morning, as opposed to just the evening as they were used to by now. Quieter conversation was also had, though just between Gaster and Sara, as they talked over what other plans they had for the coming week or two so they could plan another outing between themselves or with the boys. 

Once the pancakes were all devoured and the aftermath of the meal cleaned up Sans was tasked with keeping an eye on his brother so his father could take Sara back home. The boys protested, of course, but she gently explained that she still had things to do in her own place that she couldn’t ignore, and that she would see them again soon. Endless hugs were given by Papyrus and Sans received a kiss to the top of his skull before Sara walked out the door with Gaster. 

“Thank you for indulging them,” Gaster said shortly after the two were on the road back to her place. “Everything for them is more fun with you around.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Gaster. I figured you could use the extra rest, and it was nice being able to do that for them.”

“I appreciate what you did for them all the same.”

Sara couldn’t help but chuckle. She knew that she wasn’t going to get out of the conversation without him making sure she understood how grateful he was to her and his sons. He was gently aggressive in his kindness that way. 

She reached out to the side and let her hand rest on top of his, which was just as leisurely placed atop the shift to his car (even though it was automatic and he wouldn’t have to constantly shift it). Both shared small, happy smiles between them, and Sara’s only grew larger when he brought the back of her hand to his mouth and ‘kissed’ it.

∙ ∙ ∙

The day passed normally after the monster returned home to his sons, tending to his work at times or taking breaks to spend some time with Sans or Papyrus, or both. Morning transitioned to afternoon, then to evening, then to night and the usual routine continued as Gaster got his boys bathed and dressed for bed. The last stage in the nightly routine he had was to read to Papyrus then tuck in Sans before he would finally go about his routine before bed.

The story Gaster read to his son that night was actually a history book on the engineering of old human civilizations and how they adapted to their terrain and passage of time. He had only gotten partway into the lengthy chapter when his younger son dozed off completely, leaning heavily against his side. With smooth and careful gestures Gaster resettled Papyrus onto his bed, pulled away, and then placed the book back with the other children’s books he kept on the short, simple bookshelf that boasted only two levels. Mixed in with the historical one he put away were others of surprising difficulty and topics, but Papyrus adored looking at the images as his father explained them all. 

As he rose, treading softly towards the door he heard the soft rustling of bedsheets before Sans spoke up. The boy’s voice was soft, just like his father’s footsteps so as not to disturb Papyrus’s sleep. 

“Hey, dad?”

“Yes, son?” he asked in reply, one hand on the doorframe as he looked back over his shoulder. 

Sans shifted again until he was sitting up in his bed, though he kept the covers hanging over his lap. He fidgeted with his hands, pulling at the top layer of fabric without disturbing the fluff inside the blanket itself, and kept his eyes down. 

“Can Sara be our mom?”

Gaster blinked in surprise, the glow in his eyes sharpening for an instant before they softened along with his expression. Instead of staying standing at the doorway he turned around, walked towards Sans’s bed, and sat himself down on the edge of it. He reached out for his son and rested his hand on the boy’s back the same time he made steady eye contact.

Sans saw hope in his father’s expression, as well as other, less-encouraging ones. He didn’t understand, why did his dad look like that? 

“Truthfully, Sans, I wish for the same thing. But, that is not my decision to make.”

“Why?”

“It’s not my place to force that role on her. It has to be her choice.”

“Can’t you just ask her?” Sans countered. The volume of his voice rose more than he was expecting, and he quickly recollected himself, returning to the previous soft tone after listening for a moment to make sure his brother hadn’t been disturbed. The little lights in his eyes flicked back to his father. “Pap and I really like her, dad. And you’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

Despite himself a faint purple glow appeared across Gaster’s face. He allowed himself to look away and turn thoughtful for a moment as he sorted through his thoughts and emotions both. He couldn’t deny that he had entertained the thought of the woman becoming a part of his family more and more often. It was an even more vivid thought that struck him when he first woke up that morning and found her helping Sans and Papyrus with breakfast. Had it not been for the clarity of reality he would have believed she already was a wife and mother. 

“Please, dad?” came Sans’ quiet voice again just as the monster sighed while brushing his hand down his face. 

Gaster couldn’t give the excuse that he would ‘think on it,’ since his mind had already been occupied with the idea for weeks now. And the more he thought on it the more sure he felt that things would go well. Even his very soul no longer trembled in worry over her possible response, but instead stilled with a serenity he had not ever felt before. So, he chose to give Sans an honest answer. 

“I will ask her.” He saw his son’s expression brighten considerably and he spoke up again before the boy could say anything. “Not this moment, but soon. I promise.”

That seemed to be enough to satisfy the child. No longer wearing the expression of worry, instead he bore a happy smile on his face as he lowered himself back down onto the pillow behind him and snuggled back under the covers. Gaster had his own smile as he tapped his forehead to his son’s with a quiet clicking sound. 

“Goodnight dad.”

“Goodnight Sans.”

The man then left the room, his footsteps light across the carpet and the door going shut as quietly as the moment of familial affection that had been shared a moment ago. In that silence Sans remained awake for a little longer. Though there was no one else in the room, save for the sleeping Papyrus, his words came out in a whisper as if she was listening, leaning over him and about to bid him goodnight too.

“Goodnight mom.”


	7. The Last Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much too long, here's the last chapter of A Family Affair! Short, but sweet. I hope y'all enjoyed this little short story and the cute that was included in it. A big thank you to everyone who commented, left a kudos, or even just took the time to read each chapter anyway. Y'all are awesome.

Gaster was a monster who held a degree of pride in being able to easily multitask, but after the late-night talk with his elder son he was distracted with thoughts of how to talk to Sara about joining the family. She was already so much a part of it yet the thought that the moment could last longer than a single evening somehow escaped his mind. He had to admit that, as much of a genius as he was, there were some things that made him look like a fool. 

During the time he was considering the possibility of bringing in Sara to the family he first brought the topic back to his sons so they could have their own say and emotions towards the notion. Sans, of course, was as all for it, and only more loudly voiced his thoughts on having her be his mom. Papyrus was just as easily excited with the idea and quickly began to act and think as though she had already taken on the role. Gaster had little doubt that his sons would be opposed to the thought of having Sara as their adoptive mother, but he just wanted them to as much a part of the decision as she would be. 

The only issue after that was for him to figure out how to bring up the topic with her. 

He needn’t have worried…or bothered. 

Just as it was Sans who first pushed them together when he yelled at them out the car door, so it was Sans again who brought up the subject, not content to wait longer than he already had for his father to finally act. 

As it had become a weekly routine for them, Sara had been brought over by Gaster to spend the evening with him and the boys. The evening included her brining her portion of the ingredients for dinner and then everyone gathering up to help get it made. The woman was always aware of letting Sans and Papyrus help in what little ways they could—measuring and tossing in the measured ingredients, getting a chance to stir, helping set the table, and so on. Every now and then Gaster would pause to watch her as she interacted with his sons and almost immediately feel that pulse within his soul, causing it to begin glowing from beneath his clothes and practically illuminating his chest. 

The moment, however, didn’t happen until everything was ready and the four were seated comfortably at the table. The atmosphere between the three monsters and the one human was a relaxed and content one as Gaster and Sara helped to add servings of the food to either Sans or Papyrus’s plates before they did the same for themselves and conversation was exchanged. Partway into the meal the elder of the two sons had finished his serving and reached out in an effort to try and grab the bowl holding what he wanted. But, little as he was, the tips of his phalanges didn’t quite reach. 

The words spilled out of his mouth like they had always been there.

“Mom, could you pass me the bowl, please?”

Half distracted with the topic she was discussing with Gaster at that moment, it took her an added second to register the words he had said. She was in the middle of replying to the boy and already reaching when her voice chocked, and she froze. The casual smile previously there on her face was replaced with a look of wonder while her mismatched eyes reflected the emotion that suddenly surged within her. Had Gaster taken the moment to glimpse into Sara he would’ve seen an equal surge of parakeet green spreading from her soul. 

“You…You really think of me as your mom?” she asked, still feeling a little dumbfounded. 

Her giving a question back seemed to startle Sans into realizing what he had said. A faint glow of cyan appeared beneath his shirt, spread up his neck, and stained his cheeks. And though he looked back at her with a hopeful expression he fidgeted in his chair. 

“Yes,” he answered, remembering to be polite with her, as he had been taught by his father. “I want you to be my—our mom—Miss Sara.” There was a half-pleading sound in his voice that made the woman’s heart clench. Sans then looked to his father. “Dad…”

Both Gaster and Sara looked to each other, both wearing knowing expressions. The monster gave her a subtle nod of his head, allowing her to speak first before he did. The smile that had previously been there on her face returned as she looked back to the Sans. 

“It’s a topic that’s come up a few times for us,” she started as she scooted her plate forward to allow her arms to rest on the edge of the table. “Your father always mentions how well we get along,” she continued, raising a hand to gesture between herself, Sans, and Papyrus. “And we’ve agreed multiple times that we’re already very much like a family.”

“I told Sans that the choice was, ultimately, up to you,” Gaster added, reaching out to her to slide his hand down her forearm and towards her hand. Even their gestures of affection were gentle and comfortable as she let his hand cover hers, nestling it between both of hers. 

“Why didn’t you ask me sooner, Gaster?” she asked with a chuckle in her voice—a good-natured tease. 

It was then his turn to turn colors, the soft purple of his magic rising up and standing out against the usual white of his face. He stumbled over his words for a moment, even taking Sans’s whine in stride, before he spoke up again. 

“I was unsure of how to bring up the topic. I didn’t want you to feel pressured into making a decision or not, since this would be a big change for all of us.”

Sara didn’t immediately reply to his words. Instead, with a gentle smile, she rose from her place at the table and went around to where Papyrus was sitting. Eager to have her close the little monster reached up for her as she bent down to pick him up and settle him comfortably on her hip. In an equally as gentle tone as her expression, she beckoned to Sans to come join her as she strode away from the table and instead sat herself down on the couch. Sans nearly tumbled out of his chair in his haste to join the woman and snuggle up against her free side. Gaster, being the only one left at the table now, watched in curiosity. 

Papyrus was settle more into her lap with her having sat down on the couch, and her other arm was drapped over Sans’s shoulders to hold him close to her side. “I’m going to tell you something special,” she started, looking back and forth between them. The glow in their eyes brightened in interest as they waited for her to speak further. “I’ve imagined, many times, being your mom.”

“You have?” Sans asked, his tone excited and hopeful at the same time. 

Sara nodded. She needed another moment after that to compose herself due to the threat of tears welling in her eyes and emotion nearly overcoming her. Through rapid blinks and glossy eyes she managed to bring her gaze back to the boys. “And it is wonderful to me that you would want me to be your mother. That my imaginings could become real…”

“Sara,” came Gaster’s voice as he rose from his place and strode over to join the trio at the couch. However, he did not sit himself down on it. Rather, he chose to settle himself in a kneeling position at the woman’s feet, looking up at her and his sons with an affection that all three could feel. “Forgive me for never having asked sooner. For all my brilliance, I am yet a fool to have let this drag on for so long. Sara Rhode…” 

She sat up a little straighter at the use of her full name. 

“Would you do me, Papyrus, and Sans the honor of joining our family? Become my wife. Become the mother to my sons. Our sons.”

The emotion was more than she could contain and showed as tears that spilled down her cheeks while a wide smile spread across her lips. She nodded as she leaned back once more into the couch. “Yes.” It was barely uttered through her chocked-up voice but was still heard by all three.

Magic-made tears spilled from Sans’s own sockets, glowing cyan blue and staining both his and Sara’s clothing, as he threw his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder. “Mom!” Papyrus was just as enthusiastic, clapping his little hands together and chanting the name “mommy” over and over again. 

Sara’s embrace tightened around them then, finally allowing the full extent of her affection for them both to be shown as she whispered the words “my boys” to herself. 

The colors of blue, orange, and purple all began glow from their respective places, making the room shift like an aurora. And although it was hidden away within herself, even Sara’s own soul was brightly glowing green, as if it was trying to join in with the others in its own way. 

Sans and Papyrus would have more than just their father, but a mother to watch over them and guide them as they grew, too; Gaster would have a wife and companion to share in his achievements and walk side by side with him through the remainder of his life; Sara would have a husband and sons to show all the kindness in her soul with. The final piece in each of their lives finally settled into place then, and each savored the feeling of completion. 

They would be a family.

**Author's Note:**

> 'till next time~


End file.
